


After DAMIEN

by Bookwormscififan



Series: DAMIEN Relations [1]
Category: Markiplier DAMIEN, Markiplier TV (Web Series), markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Celine is only mentioned, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-18
Updated: 2019-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 23:22:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29600301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookwormscififan/pseuds/Bookwormscififan
Summary: The mashed mind of a madman had an idea for a TV series. He needs a moderator. Could Celine - or Damien - help him?
Series: DAMIEN Relations [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2174685





	After DAMIEN

A show. A whole series, created by the “genius” mind of a maniac.

How much trouble could that be?

He just needed some people to participate in the project.

Maybe Celine could help.

She knew everything. She’d be happy to help. He thinks.

He’d already asked several others for assistance, all that was left was one more person. A moderator, if you will.

He had heard she was with Damien in some woods somewhere. Shouldn’t be hard to find. 

When he finally got to the right woods, though, he couldn’t find her. Only Damien.

“Hello, Damien. Is Celine around?”

He looked different somehow. Like he’d seen things.

“She’s sleeping.”

Celine sleeps?

“Oh. Ok, then. Say, I have this idea for a new show.” 

Tired. Resigned.

“Ok.”

It was that easy.


End file.
